


Берег, где сияют радуги

by bfcure



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Author: IvorySteel92, Clueless lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Team TARDIS, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Доктор показывает Яз что-то очень красивоеThis is a translation of the amazing fic "The Rainbow Beach" by IvorySteel92.Это перевод чудесного фика "The Rainbow Beach" автора IvorySteel92





	Берег, где сияют радуги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rainbow Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624967) by [IvorySteel92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvorySteel92/pseuds/IvorySteel92). 



> Dear IvorySteel92,  
> thank you so much for you kind permission to translate this wonderful piece into Russian <333
> 
> Dear readers! If you can speak English, then you don't need this translation (obviously). So please go to the original of this work via link above and don't forget to leave the author your kudos and comments! =)
> 
> Дорогие читатели, если вам понравилась эта работа, не забудьте кликнуть на ссылку на оригинал и оставить автору кудосов и комментариев (пусть и с помощью Гугл Транслейт). Автор это заслужил =)

Руки Доктора двигались, как в танце. Они порхали над консолью, дёргая и переключая рычаги, нажимали на непонятные кнопки, чтобы ТАРДИС несла их по всему времени и пространству. Ясмин нравилось смотреть, как Доктор управляет своим кораблём. Она нашла отличный наблюдательный пост — третий столб по часовой стрелке от двери. К нему всегда можно было прислониться и внимательно следить за действиями Доктора. Ясмин не имела ни малейшего понятия, что именно та делала, но выглядело это потрясающе. Как авангардный балет, в котором с трудом угадывалась логика.  
  
— Это место называют Радужным пляжем, но на самом деле это не пляж. Рядом не море, а, скорее, большое озеро. И строго говоря, это не озеро, потому что вместо воды в нём жидкий гексрафит…  
  
— Да ладно, Док, такого элемента не существует. Ты его выдумала! — рассмеялся Грэм. — Я помню периодическую таблицу, и гексрафита там точно нет.  
  
— В моей таблице он есть! Вы, люди, очень умны, но вы всегда упускаете пару важных вещей. Или пару сотен.  
  
Взволнованно взмахнув руками, Доктор продолжила рассказывать о месте, где они должны были скоро приземлиться.  
  
— Песок состоит из миллионов крошечных кристаллов. Днём они похожи на обычный песок, потому что солнце даёт тот же скучный спектр, что и на большинстве планет. Но луна, Яз, луна… она отражает только ультрафиолет, и он активирует истинные цвета кристаллов. Наступает ночь, и берег светится тысячами разных цветов.  
  
Доктор произнесла это, глядя Яз в глаза. Она часто так поступала. Или Яз это лишь чудилось. Даже когда Доктор обращалась ко всем присутствующим в комнате или просто выражала свои мысли вслух, ей всегда казалось, что Доктор говорит с ней одной, и в этот момент все остальные переставали существовать. И сейчас Яз не могла не улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
— Так чего мы ждём? — вмешался Райан. — Отправляемся туда!  
  
Улыбка Доктора поблекла.  
  
— Есть одна проблема. Там… холодновато. Минус пятьдесят градусов по Цельсию, и это летом. Для людей это слишком низкая температура, не так ли?  
  
— Немного, — кивнул Грэм.  
  
— Мы можем захватить одеяла, — предложила Яз и тут же почувствовала себя глупо. Грусть в голосе Доктора подтвердила её опасения.  
  
— Нам понадобится нечто большее, чем обычные одеяла. Разве что… — Доктор повернулась к консоли и дёрнула большой рычаг один раз, второй, третий и затем четвёртый. Из желоба внизу выпали: печенье с ванильным кремом, печенье с шоколадно-сливочным кремом, печенье к чаю и, наконец, три маленьких прибора, напоминающие батарейки с большими серебряными когтями. — Спасибо, дорогая, — Доктор подняла указанные предметы и принялась за работу.  
  
— Так, мне нужно это откалибровать. Когда я это сделаю, прикрепите приборы к коже, и несколько часов они не будут давать температуре вашего тела снижаться. Райан, ты помогаешь мне с ТАРДИС. Держи тот рычаг, — Доктор протянула ему печенье с ванильным кремом. — Грэм, приготовь нам чаю. — Ему досталось соответствующее печенье. — Яз, одеяла! — Доктор вложила ей в руку печенье с шоколадно-сливочным кремом. Ясмин они нравились больше всего. Она быстро отвернулась, чтобы скрыть от Доктора вспыхнувший на щеках румянец, и заторопилась вниз по коридору, гадая, где ей искать одеяла.  
  
ТАРДИС была огромной. В первую неделю Ясмин попыталась изучить её всю. Она насчитала 178 комнат — хранилища, машинные отделения, спальни, ванные, столовые, бильярдные и комнаты, в которых находились другие комнаты. Ясмин с гордостью сообщила об этом Доктору, считая, что она видела практически всю ТАРДИС. Доктор ответила, что Яз увидела большую часть северо-восточного сектора в правом крыле. Ясмин зашла в одно из хранилищ, где валялось множество лиловых коробок. Казалось, что содержимое этих коробок менялось каждый день. Или оно оставалось прежним, а менялись сами комнаты.  
  
Ясмин наугад сняла несколько крышек, надеясь найти что-то полезное. В большинстве коробок лежала разнообразная инопланетная техника, судя по всему, безнадёжно сломанная. В некоторых обнаружилась одежда. Яз рассмеялась, представив, что кто-то носил три больших шерстяных пончо. Исследовав, как минимум, дюжину коробок, она наконец отыскала три серебристых куска ткани, напоминающие космические одеяла, на самом дне одной из них. Яз схватила их и пошла обратно, не забыв прихватить и пончо.  
  
Надев свой, Грэм покружился с насмешливым видом, заставив Яз и Райана согнуться пополам от смеха, и произнёс:  
  
— По крайней мере, ты могла бы выбрать более приятный цвет!  
  
— По моему мнению, он тебе очень идёт. Как и всем нам, — Ясмин сделала реверанс, и на неё напал новый приступ смеха. Она перестала хихикать лишь тогда, когда поняла, что Доктор, стоя в углу, внимательно на них смотрит.  
  
Прежде Ясмин не видела у неё такого взгляда. Доктор улыбалась, но улыбка была полна печали. Казалось, она не сознавала, что была здесь не одна, и Яз задалась вопросом, о чём Доктор вспоминала в этот момент.  
  
Яз нахмурилась — Грэм и Райан продолжали смеяться — и повернулась к Доктору.  
  
— Ты как, в порядке?  
  
Доктор тут же пришла в себя.  
  
— Что? Да! Регуляторы. Я их откалибровала, — она протянула им приборы. — Прикрепите их, и мы пойдём. — Доктор с улыбкой устремилась к дверям, не дожидаясь их.  
  
То, как она описала планету, завораживало. Однако реальность оказалась намного прекраснее. Когда Ясмин вышла из ТАРДИС, на неё обрушился сверкающий водопад из цветов. Перед глазами в быстром темпе мелькали все оттенки красного, розового, зелёного и восхитительно яркий жёлтый. Ясмин заморгала. К этому зрелищу требовалось привыкнуть. Пляж тянулся в трёх направлениях, сиял всеми цветами, что она когда-либо видела, и теми, которых она прежде не знала. «Море» было неподвижным, тихим и чернильно чёрным. Свет исходил лишь от песка вокруг.  
  
Ясмин повернулась к Доктору, чьё лицо светилось, как у ребёнка, празднующего свой день рождения, не в силах подобрать слов.  
  
— Это красиво, — после паузы выдавила она.  
  
— Да, — согласилась Доктор с улыбкой, — это правда красиво.  
  
Они провели под тёмным небом несколько часов, болтая обо всём на свете и любуясь чудесным пейзажем. Ясмин чувствовала, что воздух вокруг неё просто ледяной, но регулятор грел бежавшую по венам кровь, как земной костёр. Тем не менее, она вытащила имевшиеся одеяла и, вместе с Райаном и Грэмом, попыталась отдать их Доктору, но та отказалась их взять. И напомнила им о хрупкости человеческого тела.  
  
Сейчас Райан и Грэм строили замки из песка, споря о том, чей замок лучше. Некоторая время Ясмин наблюдала за ними, наслаждаясь их пререканиями на тему того, что важнее, высота или мелкие детали, а потом заметила, что Доктор больше на них не смотрит. Она сидела в стороне, глядела на чёрное небо с улыбкой, полной грусти.  
  
Ясмин подошла и села рядом. Что можно было сказать инопланетянке, так долго живущей на свете?  
  
— Все нормально? — смущённо поинтересовалась она.  
  
— Конечно! — воскликнула Доктор. — Со мной всегда всё в порядке. Особенно тут. Ты ещё не видела здешние пещеры! Яз, они покрыты живой корой…  
  
Яз поняла руку, заставляя её замолчать.  
  
— Я понимаю: скорее всего, ты собираешься рассказать о чём-то удивительном. Но я серьёзно. Ты точно в порядке? — Доктор улыбнулась. И промолчала. Яз прикусила губу, раздумывая, как продолжить разговор. — Знаешь, я видела в ТАРДИС кучу коробок с одеждой. Она не может принадлежать тебе одной. Даже у моей сестры нет столько нарядов. Я, Райан и Грэм… мы ведь не первые, кто с тобой путешествует, верно? — Это был риторический вопрос. — Прости, если эти пончо, что я взяла… я не знаю, чьи они. И мне жаль, если они вызвали у тебя неприятные воспоминания.  
  
С мягкой улыбкой Доктор дотронулась до её руки.  
  
— Всё нормально. Правда.  
  
— Кому они принадлежали?  
  
— Моей подруге. Лучшей подруге. Амелии Понд. И её мужу Рори. Амелия говорила, что в этих пончо мы похожи на фолк-группу из Перу.  
  
— Похоже, с ней не соскучишься.  
  
— О да! Она была весёлой, храброй и полной огня. А потом… она умерла. И так и не забрала свои вещи.  
  
Ясмин не знала, что на это ответить. Она взяла руку Доктора в свои и крепко сжала.  
  
— Мне так жаль.  
  
— Я — Повелитель времени. А большинство моих друзей — люди. И то, что происходит потом, — закономерно. Но, возможно, это нечестно по отношению к тебе. — Доктор повернулась к Ясмин и добавила: — Когда вы все присоединились ко мне, я не шутила. Моя жизнь очень опасна, и если вы когда-нибудь захотите вернуться домой насовсем…  
  
— Оглядись, Доктор. Это место — самое прекрасное, что я видела в жизни. И меня здесь быть не должно. В обычных обстоятельствах я бы здесь не выжила. И я могу находиться тут благодаря тебе. Ты позволяешь мне видеть невозможную красоту. Вот что ты делаешь.  
  
В ореховых глазах Доктора отражались цвета пляжа: пурпурный, золотой, розовый, синий. Яз внимательно смотрела на неё, надеясь узнать, удалось ли ей хоть немного развеселить Доктора. Та уставилась на неё немигающим взглядом.  
  
— Невозможная красота, — повторила она. — Мне нравится.  
  
Внезапно Ясмин осознала, что по-прежнему держит Доктора за руку, и их ладони касаются холодного песка. Она не была уверена, что Доктор обратила на это внимание, но руку отдёргивать не стала. И набросила край своего одеяла на колени Доктора.  
  
«Мы не встречаемся. Правда?». Иногда возникало впечатление, что Доктор совсем не разбирается в романтических отношениях. С другой стороны, Яз сама в таких вещах тоже не разбиралась, поэтому кто бы говорил. Они сидели, укутанные в одно одеяло, и Яз гадала, кто из них был более наивным. Вероятно, они обе были одинаково слепы. Ясмин не планировала озвучивать эту мысль. Он положила голову на плечо Доктора, и они смотрели на сверкающий песок, пока не взошло солнце.


End file.
